Kenna's first year at camp
by Luke4444
Summary: After her first crazy summer as a demigod, Kenna hopes that staying year round will be a bit calmer, and giver her a chance to plan for what ever Luke is up to. Unfortunately for her, demigod life is hardly calm for long. this will be on intermittent Hiatus (irregular updates)
1. Chapter 1

**Part II**

**Chapter One**

**The ideas and concepts behind this story are based the works of Rick Riordan and the Greco-Roman myths. I do not own any of his work nor do I seek credit or monetary gain from this.**

**/Line Break/**

I was up late into night, decoding and working on Luke's notes and plans. So, naturally, I slept in late the next morning. The only reason I woke up at all was because the stupid horn went off.

Note to self: stuff horn with Connor's dirty socks

When I finally got around to coming for breakfast I noticed just how empty the camp was.

Both of Mr. D's kids went home, and all but one Aphrodite camper had left camp. At least half of Demeter cabin was here, and three of Ares campers were still here as well. In Athena cabin, only the high school and college age kids had left, leaving six in all. Malcom, Annabeth's second-in-command, was left in charge. Only five people out of all of the Apollo campers were here, Out of the hand full of Hephaestus campers, only Charles Beckendorf stayed. The only cabin that was even remotely close to full strength was Hermes.

When I had gotten back, I had been unofficially invited to all the tables, even to Ares. It was more of a nod of respect to mom then anything, but I was ok with that. It was better than eating alone.

I sat down with the Apollo kids. I knew some of them, like Michael Yew. He taught the intermediate, and sometimes the basic, archery classes that I went to. He was a decent teacher and a nice guy, so long as you never mistreated your bow at least. When I saw an Aphrodite camper throw down his bow in frustration, he cussed him out so fast and so colorfully I couldn't help but gaped in shock. I also knew his half-brother Will Solace, who over saw the infirmary when Chiron wasn't needed or was busy.

"So Michael, are you free this afternoon?" I asked as I grabbed a box of shredded wheat. "I was hoping I could get some more practice in to day."

"Sorry, no-can-do Kenna; we've got bathroom duty this afternoon."

"Oh. But what about-"

"Morning is rock climbing." Added Lee Fletcher, the Apollo counselor. I didn't really know the guy, but I hadn't heard anything bad about him (unless you were unfortunate enough to be his target during capture the flag, in which case there was a lot of grumbles about the unfairness of having archers hiding in the trees)

"I am open tomorrow though, if that's good enough."

"Sure."

"Can I ask you a question?" asked the only Apollo girl left. She looked a little young, maybe a year or two younger than me. She had blond hair like many of Apollo's kids, but she had hazel brown eyes, whereas the general trend for the sun god's kids was blue eyes.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Did you really beat up Ares?"

I blinked in slight surprise. No one had bothered to ask me what happened because apparently Annabeth and Grover had told the whole story when they got back. I thought a bit. "No not really, I just made him a little extra crispy. Like this," I demonstrated by taking a slice of bread and toasting it in my bare hands. It took a bit of concentration to not just out right burn it to ash.

Her brother sitting next to her coughed into his glass of orange juice

"Wow" she said in amazement, and then went back to her eggs (Sunny side up).

The rest of breakfast was filled with lighter conversation topics, like how Lee was eyeing up a new compound bow in a hunting magazine, or how the infirmary needed some restocking before the summer session. I sacrificed an apple to my mom and my left over cereal to Demeter. As I was leaving the pavilion, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around to see Clarisse and my body tensed a little bit, but then I relaxed myself; she wasn't like her brothers and sisters. For some inexplicable reason she didn't have any problem about me defeating her dad, or beating up her cabin mates in capture the flag. Not to mention she had seen me by the hearth that night.

"I heard you wanted to do some training to day?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly, wondering what she wanted. "Well, I may not be as good as Luke with a sword, but you can practice with me. I could even give you some wrestling tips, if you want?"

"What about the rest of your cabin?" Even if she wanted to help me, her cabin mates definitely wouldn't train with me, unless I was their practice dummy of course.

"They won't care." She shrugged. "As long as you stay out of their way, they'll just keep doing whatever they want."

"Okay, sure, why not? What time were you thinking?"

"No time like the present."

**/Line Break/**

Clarisse may have been below Luke's level in sword fighting, but her spear work was amazing. She had me fight against her using firestorm while she wielded spears, javelins (both while throwing them and fighting them up close), tridents, and pitchforks. Her idea was to teach about zones of attack so that I could apply it to different situations and weapons, rather than learn a separate technique for each one, which is what Luke did.

Then she swapped my sword for spears and javelins, saying, "It's better to learn how to use all weapons basically, than to learn one weapon expertly." It made sense so I tried it.

With the spears I felt out of balance. I was constantly over swinging and extending myself too far. But with the lighter javelin I was much more comfortable. I could find my balance, and my aim wasn't terrible for a first-timer, which was ten feet off target. Most kids were twenty feet off.

Then came the wrestling. Clarisse took it slower than the standard class I had taken with Hermes, taking the time to explain the positions, where the easy to find pressure points were and how to use them, and easy ways to use my enemy's size against them. She said that I would have to practice, a lot, if I wanted to really improve.

"See, with most campers, they can rely on their size and strength," she gestured to herself. "But for pipsqueaks," she gestured to me. "You need to be quick and precise. Agility and technique is the key here. Annabeth could show you much better than I could; she's more suited for that type of wrestling."

Throughout the training I got to know Clarisse. She was tough and swift, just like her siblings, and she took pride in her skill. Unlike her siblings, she was fairly friendly once you got past the hard exterior. Above all she respected those with skill, because at the end of the day, skill is what keeps a demigod alive.

By the time lunch rolled around I was exhausted, and Clarisse looked pooped too.

I had a small sandwich at Ares table (which was hard, because Jessie kept flicking pieces of bread at me while I ate and talked about training suggestions with Clarisse) and decided to make up my usual morning run this afternoon.

After slipping into some fresh clothes (a pair of shorts and a red tank top) I jogged to the beach. Racing against the wood nymphs may have been great exercise, but after racing them so many times it got depressing knowing that you'd never win, which was why I chose to just jog up and down the beach to get back in shape instead.

It was nice to get back into a routine again. Yancy didn't have a track or cross country team for me to join; they just had a girls' soccer team, so I never got the opportunity to practice this school year.

There was a light cool breeze coming off the ocean, bringing with it the smell of salt. It was refreshing, and I pushed myself to run a bit longer than I did yesterday.

I was in mid-step when I heard _help!_

I tripped, and nearly face planted in the sand. I looked around to see if anybody was there, but it was just me and the sand dunes.

_Please, milady, its choking me!_

I looked harder and saw, in the shallows, was a small sea turtle with one of those plastic soda things stuck around its neck. I reached down and picked it up.

It had a desperate look in his eye, and I couldn't help but guess it was him calling out to me. I carefully tore it apart, freeing its neck from the ring.

_Thank you milady! Thank you so much!_

"Um, you're welcome?" I tried. I set him back in the water and he swam away, saying how grateful he was.

"Well… that was new." I said to myself. I got up and headed back to camp for a shower.

**/Line Break/**

**Hi there!**

**So here's the start of Kenna's first winter at camp Half-Blood. I'm trying to figure out diabolical plans that Luke and Kronos would have come up with (aside from the ones we know they did in cannon). I'm still working on that.**

**How's this chapter? I want to be as realistic as possible, not just put out the same old stuff everyone else has. I'll have to squeeze in some stuff about camp life (I done a weekly summer camp with my Boy Scout troop every summer since I was 12, so I do have an idea of what summer camps are like)**

**By the way, the Orientation film will probably happen sometime during this 'book', maybe towards the end, but we'll see.**

**I wanted to add a bit from what Hestia is up to, but it's taking longer than I thought to make it sound good, so I'll shift it over to the next chapter.**

**As always, all your support is appreciated. I please leave me reviews, I really, really love getting them (and PM's are nice too, if you prefer).**

**My recommended story today is **_**In the Beginning**___**by **_**jankmaster98.**_** It is a crossover between PJO and the Lord of the Rings universe (no, it's not the type of crossover I plan to do). He hasn't got very far with it yet, but it looks good to me; however, it would be best if you knew the basics of ****The Silmarillion****, the history of middle earth (it's a bit long winded, but you only have to know how the world was created, and there are audio books on YouTube if you don't feel like reading them). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

**Chapter 2**

**The ideas and concepts behind this story are based the works of Rick Riordan and the Greco-Roman myths. I do not own any of his work nor do I seek credit or monetary gain from this.**

**/Hestia/**

Hestia felt rather…stressed, at the moment. She had tasked herself with making sure her family stood strong against Kronos. But it was a big family, and it was hard to locate and talk to all of them. That was if they were willing to talk.

Some she knew would stick with the family, like Heracles and Hebe, or Psyche and Eros, but others she was less sure.

Hecate would be a particularly difficult customer.

Hecate was extremely independent, and also very powerful. She may have been most well known as a goddess of magic and crossroads, but she had a hand in many things.

Hecate was technically a titan, and the only one who was not ordered to be punished by Zeus. That was partly because she had sided with them in the Titanomachy and in the Gigantomachy, and partly because she was a powerful enemy to have against you.

Her home was a remote location in Erebus (or Hades, which was actually her brother's name; the place was named after its ruler, not the other way around like everyone else seemed to think) and was far removed from her brother's palace.

The palace was hard to find (to keep away pestering demigods seeking her here), as from the outside looking in it was veiled in Mist, and the dead spirits that she had sway over would bewilder any mortal who dared to look for her here. They didn't bother Hestia though. The ghost parted before her, and the Mist on her path parted way.

Surprisingly enough it wasn't such a bad place. There was a good view of Elysium, and black grass that was natural in the underworld grew in her lawn, along with some strange looking wild flowers (probably sustained with some magic she wasn't aware of).

Hecate's abode was very simple from the outside, just a cave opening with a door actually, but on the inside would be all sorts of magical traps, protections and illusions to deal with unwanted visitors (aka: thieves). So instead of just barging into Hecate's home like many other gods and demigods would do, she knocked.

The door opened slowly, revealing a polecat in a mist filled room. It sniffed in her direction, farted, and scampered away. A few moments later and the polecat came running back, passing gas, with its' mistress following. Her golden hair was set in a high pony-tail, and her black silk dress made it seem like she was literally wearing a shadow or a piece of the night sky.

"Hestia, what a pleasant surprise; to what do I owe this visit?" she said in a courteous tone, though she just oozed curiosity. Hecate was a goddess of

"Grave news I, fear, is what brings me your way. But you are no stranger to ill omens, are you?"

A smile played across the Titaness's lips. "Indeed. Please, won't you come in? The dead can be such dull company at times." The polecat chittered angrily, like it was offended, and ran off.

Hecate rolled her eyes. "Don't mind gale. She's never understood humor all that well."

The Mist that had been swirling behind her vanished, replaced by a grand Gothic entrance made of black marble and lit by emerald green torches and candles. Hestia nodded and walked in, naturally guided to the parlor that housed the hearth.

The parlor was much the same as the entrance with blacks and greens and dark purples. Over on the mantle was a live scene of the dark side of the moon. In the fireplace a magical green fire happily burned nothing (that was why she couldn't just flame in, it wasn't an actual fire, just energy making plasma in the shape of flames). Hecate sat herself on a dark, plush armchair while Hestia sat on an equally plush couch.

"So, what is it that brings you so far from Olympus?"

Hestia sighed. "I- We, need your help."

Hecate raised an eyebrow, "For?"

"Kronos is rising again."

A chill fell on the room and Mist crept along the floor, whispering dark things. Hecate gestured with her hand and the Mist dispelled

"Is he now?" she said to herself, "Well…I cannot deny there has been something using a great amount of magic; warping my own Mist, fighting for control. It's a grave situation indeed if he's strong enough to be having this battle of wills."

"Yes, he is. And already he has turned a demigod against the gods." Hestia said.

"This, 'Lighting Thief', I heard tell about?"

"Yes. Hecate, he is going to start gathering his brothers and sisters, gathering monsters and Half-Bloods. We will need your help."

Some Mist slowly crept back in, and whispered more things. Hecate didn't move to vanish it, but a sharp look entered her eyes.

"Why should I? What have the Olympians done for me?" she stood and paced the room, ranting. "I have fought two wars with them, Hestia. I have fought Clytius with Heracles and Dionysus!" the Mist swirled, and projected fuzzy images of fighting; two figures wrestling a large, dark shadow, green torchlight creating an eerie hue. "I helped Demeter search for Persephone!" the images changed. They showed draughts, strong winds kicking up dust in empty fields, withering flowers and grass. In darkness, a figure with green torches guided another figure. "And yet I am still a goddess of cheap parlor tricks."

She sat back down, her voice much quieter now. "I have always helped Olympus, and I have gained nothing for it."

Hestia went to her, and gave her a half hug, trying to provide some measure of comfort. "Oh my poor dear, doesn't Persephone still enjoy your company? You were closer than Artemis and Apollo from what I remember."

I choked sob came from the Titaness. "We haven't spoken in eons." She turned to Hestia, a few tears dripping down her face. "Why won't she speak to me?"

At that moment Hestia realized the base issue.

Hecate was lonely.

It was strange, to think immortals could feel so alone when they were surrounded by hundreds of other gods and spirits. But Hecate was isolated. Her titan family imprisoned or faded or out of reach. And she was probably no longer considered part of her family anymore for joining her and her brothers and sisters. It was why she spent time with the dead, why she was associated with the _dark_ side of the moon, why she had so few demigod children. She was isolated.

"Then I will make her talk to you. But Hecate, please, I beg of you. You know he doesn't actually care. You know what he actually stands for. You know what he was like, and how cruel he was, you, more so than any of my siblings ever could."

Hecate sobbed some more, before slowly recovering. Wiping the tears off her face, she looked at Hestia.

"I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't hav-"

"It's okay, I understand." Hestia gave her shoulders a squeeze from her half hugging position. "We all struggle with something, even us gods. We all need someone to lean on, someone to listen, a shoulder to cry on."

"I…thank you Hestia. I will help you."

"Thank you, Hecate. That's all I can ask of you." Hestia said. "Now, tell me what's happened between you and Persephone."

**/Kenna/**

"Breathe in slowly,"

_In through the nose, out through the mouth_

"Focus on the target, compensate for wind"

I narrowed my eyes, as I pinned down where I wanted it to go. I glanced at a banner, _crosswind from the left. _I shifted my arm a tad.

"Slowly breathe out, and release when you're ready."

A second latter, the bow twanged, sending the arrow down range. It struck a little to the left of the center circle, in a relatively close grouping of arrows.

"Good job Kenna, you're getting better!" Congratulated Michael Yew. "You might need little tweaking here and there, but nothing was wrong about your form."

"What's next?" I asked eagerly.

Archery, I found, was pretty fun. During the summer, I found out there was an optional weekend archery competition. It was mostly Apollo campers showing off, but it was a fair competition. No special arrows or bows, and no blessings from Apollo or Artemis were allowed, or you risked being pelted by non-lethal projectiles (overripe/rotten strawberries) all day at random times. Out of 17 people, I usually ranked only 15th or 14th, but it was fun beating a few Apollo campers at their own game.

Unfortunately, during the fall session, there weren't enough people left for a good game.

Michael looked at the target contemplatively.

"Hmm. Well, let's do a few more days of this, just to reinforce good habits, and then we'll move on to shooting moving targets. But for today, that's enough." He smirked at me. "Besides, you have some bathrooms to clean."

I groaned.

Every cabin took turns maintaining the camp (cleaning the bathrooms, helping the nymphs make food, helping the harpies clean up, and things like that) and even though I technically didn't have a cabin, I still had to help out. The cooking and cleaning dishes I didn't mind, I did that enough when I lived with mom in the mortal world, but cleaning the bathrooms stunk.

At first, I had tried to clean all the toilets simultaneously with my water powers, so I wouldn't have to get too close to them and get it done fast. After all, if I could make them power-wash Jessie out the bathroom, it would be easy to make them clean themselves, and I figured it would be good practice for my watery gifts from Uncle P.

It was a complete disaster and took even longer to clean up. So instead, I cleaned one toilet at a time without touching it.

I must have been extremely lucky the first time, because it took a surprising amount of concentration to not burst the pipes, but it was doable if I didn't try too many at once. I could do three showers at a time, four if I pushed myself, but I would get a nasty headache afterwards. Today I only did two at a time, because I wanted to be able to hear myself think later.

I had math class with Malcom after cleaning, and having your brain feel like it wanted to bust out of your head wasn't very helpful when doing long division.

**/Line Break/**

I was back in my room after dinner, looking through Luke's stuff. Or more specifically, I was reading one of his books.

It was on the labors of Heracles. I had gotten to the ninth labor when I found a series of notes by Luke, which had a line drawn to "the belt of Hippolyta".

'_Check the attic'_

'_I found it behind a couple jars of hydra and empousa eyes, the gods forget everything they shouldn't. Too bad for them'_

'_It's useless! Only girls can wear the darn thing. It cost me three weekends of one on one arena training to get it back from Melissa. I'll have to keep an eye on her, can't have her finding out what it actually is.'_

_Kronos says that the hero I need is coming to camp soon, and that it'll be a girl. Finally, it'll be helpful to have someone to work with for once. She can use the belt._

'_The girl is too deluded to see the gods for what they really are, she won't fight them. I'm moving the belt to a safe spot or safekeeping, just in case.'_

My eyes widened as I read.

Why did Luke want the belt? What did it do? Who the heck was Melissa?

I have to ask Chiron about this.

**/Line Break/**

**Hey there!**

**I don't think I did this chapter too well. The Hecate scene was too fast I feel, but I can't think of how to write it better. What are your thoughts?**

**So yeah, there's a new quest coming up, and it is original (I hope)!**

**I know that in **_**Son of Neptune**_** Hylla was wearing the belt/girdle, but the myths, from what I've found, don't say that the belt returned to the Amazons (not to mention that in one myth Hercules kills Hippolyta, and in another Theseus kidnaps her as a wife and she gets killed in a battle between Athens and the Amazons to rescue their queen [and yet another myth says that she lived, but was abandoned by Theseus for another woman]), so I think I'm working with a reasonable possibility. **

**I have a tiny idea for how it got to camp, but why don't you tell me your ideas? They're probably better than mine.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part II**

**Chapter 3**

**The ideas and concepts behind this story are based the works of Rick Riordan and the Greco-Roman myths. I do not own any of his work nor do I seek credit or monetary gain from this.**

_**Last time on FotW:**_

'_**Kronos says that the hero I need is coming to camp soon, and that it'll be a girl. Finally, it'll be helpful to have someone to work with for once. She can use the belt.'**_

'_**The girl is too deluded to see the gods for what they really are, she won't fight them. I'm moving the belt to a safe spot or safekeeping, just in case.'**_

_**My eyes widened as I read.**_

_**Why did Luke want the belt? What did it do? Who the heck was Melissa?**_

**I have to ask Chiron about this.**

**/Kenna****/**

Immediately I hopped out of bed, running down to Chiron's room with the book, not even thinking about putting it off till tomorrow.

The wooden halls were well lit by a mix of candles, oil lamps, and light bulbs as I made my way to the door I was looking for.

When I reached his room I nocked rapidly.

"Hold a minute! I'll be right there!" I heard some shuffling, and clopping.

The door opened, revealing Chiron.

"What have the Stoll's done this time ka- oh, Kenna, its you." he said, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. "What are you doing out at this hour of the night?"

I explained that I had been going through Luke's stuff, so that I could go on after him.

Okay, maybe that wasn't my first intention, I_ had_ wanted to know more about how Luke saw things, and what he was planning: 'know your enemy' and all that, but as I looked more and more at his written thoughts, I began to worry even more.

Maybe I should have asked Annabeth or her siblings for help with this, but I kind of felt responsible, in an indirect sort of way.

If I had been just a little quicker, if I had realized who would betray me sooner, if I could have severed Kronos's influence before it was too late-maybe this could have all been avoided.

But Luke had gotten away, and there was no use for what ifs.

"And… you say he found something? Some object of importance inside the camp?"

"He said found Hippolyta's belt"

His brow scrunched up in thought; like he had done a couple of times as my Latin teacher, when he was asked a question he couldn't remember.

Finally, he spoke. "I can't imagine why he would want it."

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked confused

"The belt doesn't do anything, Kenna. It's just a symbol, a gift from Ares to his granddaughter. It doesn't have any powers of its own."

"Oh." But... Luke's notes made it sound kind of important. None of the things in his notes showed he would just do something for kicks and giggles; everything in his notes was taken seriously, even if he did end up deciding to scrap an idea or two when he hit a dead end.

"Look, it's very late Kenna. Why don't you go off to bed? If you still want to talk about this, I'll still be here in the morning."

I went to protest, I wasn't done asking questions, but a yawn slipped out my mouth instead.

"If you still want to pursue the topic at a more decent hour, I'll be out on the horse trails in the morning. Goodnight, Kenna."

He ushered me out the door and shut it.

My mind was a blur, thoughts zipping around in my head.

_Why did Luke want a useless belt?_

_What would he do with it?_

_Why would he try to keep it safe?_

_Did he plant fake notes in his books to through me off? No, that was too paranoid, but what use could a belt be?_

And most importantly…_ did Chiron have curlers in his tail?_

Without realizing it, I had wandered back to my bed, where Hypnos dragged me into his realm.

**/Line Break/**

The next morning, after a little thinking, I decided that I wouldn't go talk to Chiron again.

It was partially (mostly) because he would tell me the same thing he did last night; 'the belt doesn't do anything, it's just a diversion, keep on training, your too young to understand.'

Okay, so maybe he didn't say all of that, but that was the feeling he gave off.

For sure he was proud that I was taking time to study and train for a confrontation with Luke, but he didn't like I hadn't told him what I was doing from the beginning. He also felt that I was too young and inexperienced to really understand what to make of things.

That was the most frustrating part. I knew a lot of people in the past who felt that way, and it was no surprise that it was mostly teachers. It would be hard _not_ to develop some feeling of knowing what was best for everyone, but I thought Chiron, was better than that.

But I also didn't go to him because I still had another person I could ask, this Melissa person. Maybe she could shed some light on the subject.

Unfortunately, I'd never met or heard of her before I read Luke's notes, so went down to breakfast, hoping I would run across someone who had.

When I reached the pavilion, I maneuvered myself to the Aphrodite table. Since their cabin was most often in charge of camp inspections, they would know who was in camp and who was not. Not to mention she was alone*, and looked like she could use some company.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully.

She looked up at me from her crêpes, partially surprised but mostly tired. "Morning"

"Not a morning person?" I asked as I helped myself to a large glass of juice. That usually helped wake me up a bit.

"Not usually." She glanced up at me. "I'm Selena by the way, Selena Beauregard."

"I'm Kenna, nice to meet you."

We ate in silence for a while, her because of that early morning feeling (probably something like 'why can't I just go back to sleep?'), and me because I couldn't think of a way of actually bringing up the topic I had in mind.

I mean, I can't just go 'hey, do you know so-and-so? I just need to ask her if she knows anything about Luke's evil plans**'

Yeah, that could be awkward…

…Then again, why not? I'm not getting anything done by staring at my waffles. I hope to the gods this doesn't backfire.

"Hey, do you know a Melissa by any chance? I found a… hat, with her name on it, but I don't know if she's stayed here or not."

She scrunched up her face in concentration for a moment. "Hmm, can't say I remember the name. Sorry, maybe you should try Demeter cabin? They might know."

I deflated. Darn

"Thanks anyways."

**/Line Break/**

***a quick note, Selena and Clarisse aren't friends yet, because in cannon they become friends after Clarisse asks her for dating advice about Chris, which I don't think happened until around the time of the Battle of the Labyrinth. Therefore, Clarisse and Selena aren't really acquainted yet.**

****RANDOM RANT ALERT! I probably could have mentioned it earlier, but my name actually **_**is**_** Luke, so it feels weird to me sometimes to see a character that has the same name as me, even more so since he's a bad guy. **

**Seriously, you have no idea how awkward I felt when Luke first showed up in the book, and then it got even weirder when he turned out to be 'evil'. It reminds me of the first time I watched **_**Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back**_**.**

**People still make "I am your father" jokes. It gets really old.**

**/Line Break/**

**Hey!**

**Look, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, which is because I'm still kind of stuck thinking how I want to incorporate my original quest with what I've got so far.**

**I want a quest that ends up with the belt returning to the Amazons, but I don't want to just shove it right in and say, "there, it's different, therefore you must like it!"**

**I want the story to flow into it like it could have been part of cannon, because I go back and read my stories with you guys. Unfortunately it's fighting me tooth and nail to get it in. **

**Any advice/ideas would be appreciated.**

**I went back and smoothed out my first chapter. Nothing has really changed, I mostly just made it look nicer, and made it flow better (if you get what I mean). If you want you can go back, but it won't affect/change anything that happened afterward; I'm not going to go back and redo everything bad, because that is way too much work (although I might fix chapter 2). Besides, as my algebra teacher says, "Don't erase your work, circle what you did wrong and move on. Learn from your mistakes". It's actually really good advice.**

**A reviewer mentioned it so I'll get right on it,**

**PART ONE IS READY FOR A READING-THE-BOOKS VERSION!**

**Originally, I didn't want to, but thanks to the wonders of peer pressure I'm allowing it, with some rules of course.**

**RULE #1: I don't want the three fates involved. **

**Seriously, it's is so utterly ridiculous that I generally stay away from reading anything where they get a reading fic started, and seeing as that is how most reading stories start, I read only a couple well-done ones where their use is minimal or nonexistent.**

**If they wanted to rewrite fate they can easily weave it differently before it even happens (maybe they'll make some really big tea-cozies instead of gigantic socks)**

**I mean, they're the kind of thing that should remain obscure, out of sight, and rarely seen or dealt with by even the gods (although an exception _could_ be made in Apollo's case, since he gets glimpses of their possible weavings) which is why I cut them out of part 1: they're just too… primordial to ever get involved directly in anything. **

**Would three immortal, un-fade-able beings who are busy with determining the destiny of the universe, give a rats bum about a little mortal who hasn't even reached adulthood? Not beyond weaving his/her fate and moving on to the next. **

**RULE #2: I want a say in what you write.**

**I saw what Hollywood did to The Lightning Thief, and was absolutely horrified. It made me think what could have been done to Harry Potter if J.K. Rowling didn't maintain a say in the films (to say the least, it was a nightmare).**

**Just because I don't want to write it myself, doesn't mean I'll let you do things to my Kenna behind my back; she's my baby, and I want her treated well.**

**I don't mean to deter you; I just want to protect my baby. **

**So, if you agree to my terms (or want to work it out some more), PM me and we'll talk some more.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
